


Is that a Gianstbane in your pocket or are you happy to see me again?

by Phare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, They baned once and they're back for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phare/pseuds/Phare
Summary: Jon has returned to Winterfell with Daenerys. Tormund has returned from the Wall. Sansa Giantsbanes him again.





	Is that a Gianstbane in your pocket or are you happy to see me again?

He strolled in Winterfell as if he was still The King in the North. Sansa bit her lower lip. And by his side was a Targaryen queen. And above their heads, dragons. And in the North - White Walkers. She remembered her youth, mere years ago, through the veil of what seemed like decades. Her mother combing her hair. Her blushing smiles at that monster Geoffrey. What a stupid girl she was. The memories collided with her fears of the future. A flurry of snowflakes surrounded her ankles as she hastily left the courtyard. 

Sansa's cheeks were red with the cold, with the anger and powerlessness. Having vacated her parent's chambers for Daenerys and Jon, she slipped into her childhood bedroom, and began tugging at her bodice. She was suffocating and freezing at the same time. Her necklace bothered her, her skirts bothered her, her boots, and cape, and braids bothered her. She opened the window wide and let the cold winds caress her face and neck. When she opened her eyes, they immediately fell onto Tormund's. He had returned from the Wall that morning, bruised, but alive, and bearing news of an undead dragon. It had been months since they fucked that one time. Only days later he had left for Castle Black, and she had continued with her duties as Wardeness of the North, not spending a minute more dwelling on what had happened between them. 

When their gazes crossed, wildfire lit inside her, and flushed her cheeks. A barely perceptible smirk pulled up the corners of Tormund's eyes. Sansa slammed the window shut, and stepped back in what she believed should be disgust. Or horror. But was neither. 

She sat down on her bed. There was to be a gathering in the Great Hall later that day, and Sansa would had to be seated to the left of Jon, in front of all the Northern Lords and that little vixen Leanna, and exude calm, wisdom and decisiveness. This was not the time to have the hots for a Wildling dick! She sighed, took off all of her remaining garments and lied down naked on the stone floor, hoping her mind would cool off with the rest of her limbs. 

* * * 

The Great Hall was full of Northerners demanding explanations about the upcoming battle plans. Through the shouts of support and protest, through Jon's composed responses, through Daenerys' fiery remarks, Sansa could feel Tormund's eyes on her like burning arrows. He sat away from the lords, cradling a cup of wine, his face receding into the shadows. But she knew he was watching her intently under his formidable brow, and her body had become so sensitive that the slightest brushing of her skin against the table sent shivers up and down her spine. Several times their gazes had met and dueled silently across the room. Their bodies had betrayed them immediately, and now the hunt had began. As per Jon's request Tormund stood up and offered the account of the White Walkers breeching the Wall. Sansa focused on him, just like everyone else, to avoid suspicion, but wasn't ready to receive the look he gave her as he was sitting down. She felt naked, her innermost desires revealed in a single glance, her thighs warming up with moisture. 

Several final nights of relative peace is all they had left. The Unsullied and half the Dothraki were to arrive in four days, hopefully before the undead had reached Winterfell. Soon defense would be the only way of living. Sansa hurried towards her chambers, avoiding speaking to the lords, looking for an escape from reality and the rush of her blood. She closed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily, slipping her hand under her skirts. Several knocks startled her. She let Tormund in. 

He didn't say a word, only moved towards her slowly with the confidence of a seasoned warrior. To hell with gentle princes and murderous bastards, she thought, here is a man who wants to fuck for the joy of it, for the pleasure and not the politics, for the animals in them. At this moment she couldn't have cared less about Tyrion, who had asked her about her thoughts on the legality of their marriage, and whose proposal she was considering very seriously just half a day ago. Sansa didn't step back and didn't retreat when Tormund reached for her cape and unclasped it. It rained to the floor with a soft sigh. She reached for his beard and buried her fingers in his hair, sharply pulling his frostbitten face towards hers. They kissed like savages, their tongues fighting each other for dominance, as he was shedding his furs and she - her lady's gown. They stood naked in front of each other, his formidable dick rubbing against her stomach, wetting her skin. Her smile became his smile. Tormund lifted her up like a feather, his scarred arms covered in soft hair binding her like a corset, and put her on his cock with strange gentleness. Oh, how incredible it felt to be so full of his dick, to have her clit trapped between it and his stone hard pelvis, every motion giving her another rush of pleasure, another itch she needed scratched right away. His forehead glistened with sweat and in a wild impulse Sansa licked it. He was surprised, and got even harder. Enough foreplay, he decided and threw her on the ground, on top of her own clothes and began to furiously fuck her. Her eyes rolled away and away, as she was drowning in her sensation, her mind blank to all around her. He was hitting all the right spots, and she was so close to a mindblowing orgasm, but not quite there, as he was moving away just when he should have stopped to fill her in. She put her hand on his chest and he froze. Slipping out of him, she guided him to lie down on his back and straddled him, siting so violently on his erect cock as if she had decided to break it. 

His hands followed her shape, caressed her breasts and squeezed her ass. He enjoyed being ridden by this goddess with fire-kissed hair, soft long, lady hair that ticked his nose every time she slid up and down his dick. One of her hands had him pinned down and with the other she was rubbing herself vehemently, her dripping wet pussy enveloping him in such softness, and such warmth that he was about to lose his mind. She rode him like a wild horse, and then suddenly she would stop, her head falling back in pleasure, as if she was drinking him up. A moan escaped her heavily guarded lips, and made her even hotter. She dug her nails into his shoulders and rode him so violently, she moved his whole body across the floor. Sansa was feeling him so deep, deeper than she knew she could feel, and at the same time around her pussy she felt a delicious stretch that burned and soothed her at the same time. She felt completed, filled up, stretched out, at the brink of an explosion, and as soon as the thought passed her mind, she fell over the edge with a shiver that pulsed around his dick for nearly a century. She moaned louder than she wanted, but there was no other way, and that's all Tormund needed. As soon as he saw the clouds in her pupils, he enveloped her like a snake and within several thrusts he was coming inside her, washing away the last waves of her orgasm with his own. 

Sansa collapsed onto his chest, limp, panting and glowing. Tormund wasn't sure what to do, usually at this moment most of the women he fucked would kick him out of their huts, houses or bushes. His body stiffened. A slender white hand reached for his and guided it towards her. Then another one. He found himself hugging Sansa, and it wasn't a feeling he disliked. 

Strange, Sansa thought. Then drifted away with the crackling fire and the smell of cum all over her.


End file.
